


Pins and Needles

by SoManyFandoms



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles' limbs are also starting to doze off, Fluff, Gen, Sleeping Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Charles is happy that Erik trusts him enough to fall asleep around him, but...





	

He knows that it is a sign of trust, that he should be happy, even feel honoured that Erik has fallen asleep around him though they've only known each other less than 48 hours, and he is happy, he does feel honoured, but he is also starting to lose feeling in his right arm and hand from Erik dozing off onto his shoulder.

Erik had slowly gotten quieter, though Charles hadn't noticed as he'd been, and he realises it now, rambling on about genetics. He feels his face heat up at subjecting Erik to that, and he knows Erik was tired, but he hopes he didn't fall asleep from boredom. 

They're sitting on Charles' bed in their poky room at the Division X facility, and he wonders how he's going to ease them down to the bed, how he's going to make his escape to the other single bed, all without waking Erik up.

No wonder Erik is using him as a pillow. They're hip to hip, thigh to thigh, and he is torn between feeling guilty if Erik wakes up, for the man has the senses of a great white shark, and avoiding cricked necks for both of them in the morning.

The guilt bats at him that leaving Erik to a cricked neck, even if he gives one to himself in the meantime, is cruel, and so he puts an arm around Erik's waist and shuffles them both forward, then leans back and curses silently as Erik's sleep laden weight almost sends them crashing to the bed. Erik seems to murmur something once they're horizontal and Charles is trying to slip out from next to him, and Charles murmurs some nonsense about quiet minds back and sighs silently when Erik's breathing deepens again.

He pulls the sheet and blanket over Erik and then crawls into the other bed, and the last thought before he falls asleep is how Erik will react to being in the bed not closest to the door, just in case something happens. He'll ask questions, or maybe not, and he'll watch how tired he gets, will probably escape if he's feeling tired, but he'll still fall asleep around Charles, and for that, Charles is honoured.


End file.
